


Count the Stars (To Form In Lines)

by levicas



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-The Raven King, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levicas/pseuds/levicas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his knees in front of Adam Parrish, Ronan feels like a king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count the Stars (To Form In Lines)

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this in my head, and had to write it! It's been ages since I've written smut, so here we are - blowjobs, romantic stylez. 
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes, this has not been beta'd.
> 
> Title from I Swear This Time I Mean It by Mayday Parade. Because I'm still low key emo trash at heart.

At dusk, the Barns were quiet. They were always quiet, enveloped as they were in trees, sunlight and silence. But once the sun began to set and cast a hazy glow over the surrounding woods in a way that often made Ronan feel a little bit sleepy, it was as if the rest of the world didn't exist at all. There was just the Barns, the dim glow of the early evening light, and Adam Parrish. 

And Adam Parrish was a beautiful creature, as always. His ethereal beauty burned deeper inside Ronan's chest each day, carving it's place there and leaving him marked. Adam was like nothing else Ronan had ever known, or wished to know. He couldn't have dreamed something nearly as perfect no matter how hard he tried. Adam was beyond the reach of dreams and human fantasies. He stood proudly, now, without realising it. There was no weight on his shoulders any more - no father, not even Cabeswater. Not yet anyway. His skin had been bronzed by the summer sun, beads of moisture on his chest. It had been a hot day, even for Virginia in high summer, and they'd wandered the grounds hand in hand, deer and rabbits following Ronan like he was Snow Fucking White, Opal skittering ahead and twirling with her hands in the air. It had been every version of perfect.

Adam had laughed, and Ronan had awoken. Each time Adam had playfully kissed him, leaned into him, wrapped his arms around him, he felt as if his heart were fit to burst. Surely, no one person could feel so much love inside them for another human being. Surely, there must be some natural limit to the way his stomach lurched whenever Adam even looked at him. But no, his adoration grew exponentially each day.

But now they stood inside, Adam still glistening with sweat, Opal asleep in Matthew's room. At some point, shirts had vanished, and Ronan couldn't stop staring. Frequently, he had to remind himself that he was allowed to do this, to look at Adam and admire his lithe, slender form. He was lean and tan where Ronan was not, well toned where Ronan was muscular. He was light enough that Ronan could pick him up - and sometimes Adam let him, though he always pretended to be disgruntled about it. But then he'd wrap his arms around Ronan's shoulders and bury his face against his neck in a way that made Ronan remember that he was _alive, alive, alive._

The easy intimacy they shared - Adam's hands on Ronan's chest, ribs pressed together, legs entangled while they talked through the night, or while Adam talked and Ronan listened - made Ronan feel as if he was drowning, head kept slightly above the water by Adam's comforting presence. He had been dreaming of Adam Parrish for so long that sometimes he forgot that what they had was real. He had loved him for so long, and wanted him for longer. And now by some grace of God, Adam wanted him, too. Sometimes he had to wonder what he'd ever done to deserve someone so good. He must have made someone upstairs very happy somehow.

"Like what you see?" Adam teased, catching him staring. His tranquil smile made Ronan's heart freeze, then pick up again at a faster pace. He would have done anything for that smile - he felt like his purpose was held inside it, inside Adam. Just Adam, only Adam. Nothing else mattered in the whole of the world. Anything else could wait.

"You're beautiful," Ronan whispered, words held tight in the back of his throat by the love that clouded them. He placed his hands on Adam's face, felt Adam's arms twine around his waist. Kissed him, like it was the only thing he wanted. Adam kissed him back, and it was a fire behind Ronan's eyes.

"Shut up," Adam murmured.

Ronan pulled back to look at Adam's eyes. Slightly averted. A tiny trace doubt lay behind them, a small remnant of his upbringing that told him he wasn't deserving of love, of being wanted. Ronan knew he was doing his best to stamp it out, but still, he worried it would never dissolve entirely. All Ronan could do was kiss it away. _I do not lie,_ Ronan's eyes said. Adam closed his own and leaned into him.

Ronan's lips wandered. He wanted to explore all of Adam, lose himself in the plains and valleys of his beautiful body. Make Adam feel like he was beautiful, too. His lips moved from Adam's mouth to his jaw, from his jaw to his throat. He lived for Adam's hands on his hips, his shoulders, his neck. He lived _within_ the contended sighs Adam breathed against him. To Ronan, kissing Adam was the best thing in the whole damn world. It was like breathing fresh air for the first time, every time. Locked up inside the purity of everything Adam was, every hope and dream they shared with each other through their lips.

But the kissing was always where it ended. Sometimes hands wandered and breaths caught, but that was it. Now, Ronan longed for more. To belong to every part of Adam, and for Adam to belong to every part of him. Despite the months they'd spent together - as in, _together_ , which Ronan still struggled to wrap his head around sometimes - every part of their relationship was tentative. Both of them scared, in the best way. Nervous to go too far, content, for the most part, to remain in the tender bliss of casual intimacy and making out on Ronan's porch. 

" _Ronan_ ," Adam sighed, moaned, and Ronan felt it twist within his gut. A heartbeat later and, already, he missed it. He wanted to hear it again, to be the thing that caused it. To have Adam say his name like it was everything he wanted in the world, just once more. Then, he could die somewhere, years from now, knowing he'd lived as he should have.

And suddenly, Ronan was on his knees. He'd been pulled by some invisible force, some carnal longing that urged him to give Adam everything he deserved. He had daydreamed before, several times, often late at night, of pleasuring Adam, of hearing Adam moan his name, but he realised now that none of that could possibly compare to the reality. He kissed the crevices between Adam's hips as he worked loose the buttons on his jeans. Adam in his daydreams couldn't hold a candle to Adam in real life.

"Ronan," Adam said, but it was different this time. When Ronan looked up, Adam was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Nervous, but excited - pupils blown wide, a gentle red flush on his cheeks. And Ronan could already feel the arousal between his legs. Combined, it was all enough to convince Ronan he was in the right place, that he would stay here, kneeling before Adam Parrish, forever if he'd let him. Nonetheless, he dropped his hands.

"Let me," he breathed. With his heart beating like this, words could barely form themselves on his lips. "Please."

Ronan watched as the worry evaporated. Adam nodded once.

Eagerly, he began again. He wrapped his arms around Adam's hips and pulled him closer, lips and tongue trailing the fine line of hair that disappeared below his jeans. His own nervousness sang in his veins - but this was Adam. So he went slowly, desperate to make it last as long as possible, to take Adam to the edge gradually and watch him come undone. Wanted Adam to say his name like a prayer. His fingers returned to Adam's jeans.

Everything about Adam was beautiful, and his cock was no exception. It was a fraction longer than Ronan's, but not as wide. Instantly, he wanted to taste it. So he did, trailing his tongue across the length of his shaft, smiling to himself in delight when Adam shuddered. Ronan glanced up at him, feeling like a king. Adam's knuckles were in his mouth, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, and his other hand placed lightly on Ronan's head. He grew more beautiful by the second.

"Hold my hand," Ronan said. Adam reluctantly dropped his hand from his mouth to lace his finger's through Ronan's. Ronan kissed his palm. "I want to hear you."

Adam whimpered when Ronan wrapped his lips around his cock, flicked his tongue across the head. It was messy and inelegant - Ronan had no more experience than Adam did in this regard, but he didn't stop. He squeezed Adam's hand, bit into his thighs with his nails, tasted his cock, explored it with his tongue. Took it down his throat, just to hear Adam moan and feel him squirm beneath his ministrations.

"Ro-Ronan," he sighed, almost shyly, his voice floating away from him. "Don't...don't stop."

Feeling mischevious, Ronan pulled away, his lips hovering just over the tip of Adam's cock, barely touching it. Adam bucked his hips, searching for friction, but Ronan held him back with his free hand. Adam whined petulantly, and Ronan grinned like a snake. 

"Asshole," Adam said, half a laugh. "Please," he added quietly.

Unable to keep him wanting, he kissed Adam's shaft, the desire to please him too strong to hold off any longer. He twirled his tongue delicately around the head, then took him in his mouth once more. He felt Adam's breathing quicken as he moved his head up and down, along his length. Adam's hand stiffened in his, and Ronan squeezed it tight. Feeling Adam tense, he slowed. Painfully slowly, he pulled his mouth back.

"Jesus Christ, Ronan." His voice trembled with the effort to keep himself still.

"Don't blaspheme," Ronan chastised. Secretly, he was pleased.

"You're a fucking menace," he said without malice.

Ronan just laughed. "Thanks, man."

He wrapped his fingers around Adam's cock and began pumping at speed, stopping occasionally to taste the clear liquid that began to drip from the tip. Adam keened, fingers taut around the back of Ronan's skull as he moaned Ronan's name. 

Ronan ran his thumb over the head, revelling in Adam's uncontrollable mantra of "Ronan, Ronan, _Ronan_ ," over and over again. Once again, he took Adam deep into his throat, remained still and pliant as Adam rutted against him, his needy and desperate noises settling deep in Ronan's gut. His movements lacked rhythm of any sort, his breathing was quick and shallow. Ronan pulled himself away, continued licking and sucking eagerly until, with a guttural yell Ronan would prize forever, Adam came on his tongue.

Without hesitation, Ronan swallowed.

"Oh, fuck," Adam sighed. His breathing was laboured, almost pained. Ronan kissed his thighs, nibbled small areas of perfect skin between his teeth. "Fuck, Ronan."

He leaned away, peering up at Adam through his eyelashes. He felt spent, sleepy despite the aching hardness still between his legs. It didn't matter. Adam knelt in front of him, cupping his face in his perfect, beautiful hands. "Sorry," Adam laughed, wiping away a small trail of come from Ronan's chin with his thumb. Ronan licked it hungrily from his fingers. "I should've asked."

Ronan shook his head and smiled. "S'alright." 

To have Adam in possession of his heart and his body was all he had ever dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the detailed blowjob scenes I've written before have been from the perspective of the person receiving it, so this was a fun challenge! I'm kind of tempted to write this scene from Adam's perspective, because of reasons. I just love these two so much.


End file.
